


My Son

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Alive, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jason dies when he's 14 and comes back he runs out the castle window and walks for day's. Making it to Gotham he steals clothes finding out Joker is alive only remembering Batman and he didn't avenge his death. Jason feels lost, scared, broken and alone so he walks and walks. When a grieving mother finds her lost sonOr in which Y/N finds her son and Bruce actually acts like a father should





	My Son

I drove home I saw a kid I stopped the vehicle he fell. I jumped out seeing the kid unconscious I drove him home. I carried him inside I laid him on the bed I grabbed my first-aid kit. I turned seeing him holding a knife terrified 

"w-who the f-fuck are you?!!!" 

"hey esay kid I just want to help you" 

He almost fell he stepped back his hood falling off. I saw something in his face the eye's, the hair different though and a all too familiar face Jason!!

"Ja-Jason! Is that really you oh son"

"what the hell are you talking about who's Jason!"

I showed him a picture of him and I when we got hurt on patrol. He looked at it staring then at me

"we we're on patrol you and I were fighting Croc ended up in both of us needing stitches and bandages.." I started crying "we went to the living room and watched Harry Potter.. And you said thanks... Jay it's me Y/N" 

"m-mom"

He noticed the knife and dropped it shocked. He started crying he hugged me. I wrapped my arm's around him crying

"my sweet boy! Oh son"

"mom" 

He squeezed me tightly 

"my son"

I kissed his head and face he needs a bath, food, to rest 

"tell you what let's get you taken care of, I'll make some toast with honey and I'll call Bruce"

He jumped back shaking his head

"no! No he hates me! He replaced me! He c-couldn't even avenge my death! He hated me"

"Jason! Bruce loves you like his own son he never hated you, he did not replace you nothing or no one could replace you. Just you didn't replace Dick.. If he kills that fucking sick basterd pardon your mother's language. He'll never come back we both know that we'd had already L-lost our son we didn't want to lose ourselves"

He folded his arm's huffing same as always when he knows I'm right I kissed his head

"can we wait to call him"

"alright but let's get you taken care of"

He nodded I let Jason take a shower and put his old Pajamas on. I finshed making toast with honey. He sat on the couch staying completely still. I sat next to him noticing some of his scars. I touched his hair. I feel my tears falling knowing what he had to endure.

"I'm okay mom stop worrying about me"

He ate his toast and sniffing I kissed his head. I hear my phone I looked Bruce

"honey it's Bruce"

"just answer the damn thing I don't care if you tell him I'm here or not.. Honestly he could give a shit less if I'm here or not"

"Jason"

"just answer it!"

"I'll be right back"

I put on Harry Potter and walked outside I answered

-"Y/N"

"he's here Bruce it's Jason he's home"

-"I had my suspensions. Is he alright?"

"no he thinks you hate him, you replaced him, and that you couldn't avenge him. Oh Bruce the kid looks like he's been to hell and back"

-"I'm on my way"

I hung up I went inside Jason sound asleep I hear Bruce he opened the door. Jason jolted forward and looked at Bruce. He stood he ran to Bruce and hit him Bruce put his palms up Jason kept hitting them

"you replaced me!!"

"Jason no one could replace you"

"you couldn't cross that fucking stupid line of yours for me! Had he done that to you I would searched the ends of the earth and sent him off to hell! All you care about is your stupid moral code! You hated me! You hate me! All I ever was to you was a soilder!"

"Jason enough! You are my son and nothing will ever change that!"

Jason stopped and started crying Bruce hugged him tight. I smiled crying Bruce grabbed my hand making me join the hug


End file.
